Malon Estella Reeves (Earth-616)
(London Cell) | Relatives = Malcolm (father, deceased), unnamed mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = USA | PlaceOfDeath = New York City | Creators = Howard Mackie; Leonardo Manco | First = Brotherhood #4 | Death = Brotherhood #9 | HistoryText = Malon Estella Reeves is the daughter of the rich Malcolm Reeves. Both were secretly mutants. They moved to a castle in Britain after Malon's birth, and her mother later died there. Malon somehow escaped her mansion, while the Brotherhood's London Cell ripped through her bodyguards in an attempt to kidnap/recruit her. The team's flyer, Clive, followed, but Malon ran him over with her sport car. Trying to find a safe place, Malon ran to a club where many of her friends frequented. The Brotherhood followed and tore through everyone there too. Just when she thought she was stuck, her latent mutant powers kicked in, burning Bela's hand and destroying Fiona's zombies. A backhand from Bryson Bale was enough to put her out, however. Bryson Bale came to Malon's defense when fellow Brotherhoodite Bela began torturing her. Bryson then took her on a little excursion to show her where her money came from. He brought her to her uncle's free clinic, where he was doing abortions on mutant feti and studying them. After destroying the place, she asked Bryson to take her back to the Brotherhood. In a tape sent to her father, Malon and Bryson announced they would destroy his assets and fund the Brotherhood with his money. She and Bryson kept getting closer and closer, until her father set a military strike on the London Cell's base. All the members escaped, but Bryson and Malon decided to face down her demons and confront her father. After admitting he had her mother killed, her father Malcolm, flamed on and attempted to attack her, Bryson jumped to her defense, but was knocked out of the window with Malcolm, to their apparent deaths. Marshal, who was lurking in the shadows, then offered her a chance to make things right. To help him get back at Hoffman. In the jail Marshal had her, Fagin and Asher locked up in, he convinced her to avenge Bryson's death. Malon, along with Mike Asher and Fagin, were sent to take care of a Brotherhood traitor. Marshal offered them a stunt body to fill in, but the traitor ended up being a she instead of a he. Marshal, along with Asher's explosive blood and a pocketknife fixed the situation, and the London Cellers returned to Hoffman. Hoffman then announced their next target, the X-Force's Doop. Before the X-Force appreciation parade, Malon helped separate Asher and Fagin, who got into an argument. Later, down on the street, the three were caught in a battle between other Brotherhood members and X-Force, and things got ugly. Malon and Fagin decided to fight their way out, but Malon was quickly knocked by the Orphan, thrown on the Spike, who impaled her. | Powers = Malon could generate energized mist from her hands that could disintegrate material upon contact. | Abilities = | Strength = Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Malon_Reeves | Links = * http://www.uncannyxmen.net/glossary/showentry.asp?fldAuto=1299 }} Category:Disintegration